


Our Little Secret

by Major Mario (MajorMario)



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Philosophy, Sex, Succubus, magician, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorMario/pseuds/Major%20Mario
Summary: When two little devils meet in the dead of night in the Human Village with no-one else around, do they make a sound? Well, when both of them seek to quench their unique thirsts and turn to each other for help, you bet they do. Rated M for blood, sex, and philosophy. Sexy philosophy. Now with a Bonus Chapter.





	1. Two Devils

On one night in the village after most of the humans were snuggled in their beds, a lone youkai wandered the streets. She was a common visitor who stood out with her dark red hair, unfurled wings and devilish tail. Completing the look was a black dress that, when it wasn't being used for work, hugged every generous curve of the youkai's body. She sauntered down side streets and alleys as she checked the doors to homes and inns. When the light from a lantern illuminated her playful and mischievous smile, it had to be none other than Koakuma, Patchouli Knowledge's familiar.

Koakuma, unlike the rogue youkai in Gensokyo, had nothing to fear when stepping foot inside the human village. She was a special exception to the rules because she had no desire to eat humans, let alone harm them in any way. One might wonder why the familiar was in the village in the first place! While Koakuma was in service to Patchouli and the Scarlet Devil Mansion, she, as a succubus, had special needs and desires that needed to be taken care of. Only in the human village could she fulfill her needs without reproach.

This was a problem, Koakuma realized, when every door she tried was locked up tight.

"Come on," she whined. She couldn't pick locks, but that didn't stop her from jiggling handles and using some force. "What gives? Did everyone barricade their doors?"

Like the succubi of lore, Koakuma slept with unaware, sleeping humans. There was nothing insidious about her work for she did not kill, harm, or trouble those she slept with. All she did was to ensure that her urges were kept in check. And, if the affected humans felt a strange sense of satisfaction waking up in the morning, it was a win-win for both parties. With all the luck Koakuma was having with locked doors, it appeared that nobody wanted to have a good time, albeit unconsciously.

The little devil peered through what windows she could reach and discovered that not a soul was awake in the village. Prowling the streets revealed nothing but a few hunting cats and the odd raccoon sifting through garbage. Not even the village tavern had people around it. Drunks and vagrants were low on Koakuma's list, and they were nowhere to be found. Discouraged, the little devil stuffed her hands in her pockets and looked to the forests beyond the village. A sleeping youkai was fine too, she thought with a sigh.

Then, before she could change her course, Koakuma heard the rumblings of a door handle and the grumbling of an unknown person. Curious and hopeful, the little devil glided over to the source of the sound to find someone she never expected to see trying to get into a human's abode. The person of interest was wearing a prim and proper pink dress with a matching mobcap. Messy cerulean hair peeked out from under the cap as did a pair of blood-red eyes. Added to the mix were a pair of demonic wings, a short stature and an impatient, if not spoiled, look about her.

"Mistress Remilia?" Koakuma called as she approached. When the figure turned at looked up at the devil, there was no doubt that she was the one and only Remilia Scarlet. "What are you doing here?"

With an embarrassed frown and a shake of her head, the vampire cursed under her breath.

"Crap. The only person outside in this whole stinking village other than me is Patchy's familiar."

"Are you okay mistress?" Koakuma asked as she leaned over to get eye-level with the vampire. "Did you get lost?"

"No," Remilia groaned. "No, I know what I'm doing. I'm just... Taking a walk. At night. In the human village."

Koakuma could detect the nervousness in Remilia's voice and smiled in a comforting fashion. She had a good idea why the vampire was out here. Vampires were very social creatures, but when the parties ended and the guests were out the door, they turned into opportunistic predators like succubi and other beings. It was entertaining to see the normally high-society Remilia get flustered over something so benign, but she seemed to have encountered the same problem as Koakuma had.

"You're out hunting, mistress," Koakuma stated. "But why? Is there no blood at the mansion? Sakuya could have gotten you some!"

"Look here, devil," Remilia said with an authoritative jab of her finger. "My personal life is my business. Not yours."

"I was only asking."

The little vampire folded her arms and huffed.

"Well, if you must know, your mistress told me that there was a festival in the human village. I didn't want to attend, but I-"

"Festival?" Koakuma interjected. "I didn't hear anything about a festival. Or, maybe I did but I forgot..."

"Regardless, this was a good opportunity to mingle with the nightlife and eventually get a drink to quench my thirst."

Koakuma gave an inquisitive tilt of her head and leaned against the side of a wall.

"Why did you want to drink from a human? I thought all the blood that Sakuya gathered for you was top quality."

"It is, and I appreciate what my chief maid does, but drinking from a teacup to survive isn't very... What's the word? Interesting? Exciting?" Remilia dropped her arms and fidgeted with the hem of her dress. "Little devil, how do I put this? I desired to drink from the source. It has been far too long since I've tasted fresh blood that hasn't been spiced with tea or sullied with preservatives."

"I think I understand you, mistress, and I sympathize with you there," Koakuma replied. The succubus pushed herself off of the wall and loomed over the short vampire. "You like your tea and packaged blood, but nothing compares to the novelty of direct feeding."

"Yes, that is exactly it," Remilia said with a small smile of her own. The smile vanished not too longer after. "But there is no human to feed off of, willing or not."

The two shared a moment in silence and each looked off in thought. They both were at a loss as to what to do. Koakuma wanted a human to satiate her and Remilia wanted to drink from one, yet there was no human in sight. The little devil didn't like seeing the vampire look so disappointed, and she wished she could help her although she had no idea how to do so. This silence continued for some time before Remilia spoke up again.

"Why are you here?" she asked the succubus.

"Me? I'm here for the same reason as you, mistress. I have my own desires that need to be fulfilled, urges that can't be quenched at the mansion. Try as I might to help myself, nothing compares to the real thing," Koakuma replied with a blush.

"Heh, figures for a succubus," Remilia said with a chuckle. She looked down at her feet and grumbled. "Well, aren't we a pair. Two devils with-"

"-Itches that can't be scratched," Koakuma sighed.

Both devils had hit a wall with no way to go but back. For Remilia, she had missed her chance at indulging her true vampire nature, and for Koakuma, she had no partner to help her out. It seemed that there was nothing either of them could do except for return to the mansion and hope for another opportunity. After a bit of fiddling around and scuffing shoes in the dirt, the two devils decided to do just that. Yet, something sparked in the air for the succubus.

As Koakuma looked at Remilia retreating figure she felt the gears in her head begin to turn. Perhaps there was some way they could both help each other out. They didn't need any humans or youkai as long as they had each other. Yet, therein laid the problem. Koakuma was a servant and Remilia was the mistress of the mansion. For them to 'help' each other out would be two different kinds of taboo, even for two already taboo creatures.

But Koakuma had to try lest the night was truly ruined.

"Mistress! Wait a minute!" she called.

"Hn?" Remilia turned back and looked up as Koakuma approached her once again. "What is it?"

"Does it have to be human blood? Can you drink from a youkai?"

"I can, but youkai are so skittish, hot-headed and just not worth the effort. Why?"

The succubus smiled and placed a hand to her breast.

"Perhaps there is a way we can help each other out. You with your feeding and me with my ur-"

"You forget yourself," Remilia grumbled with a scowl. "Your desire to help has been noted, but you are a servant. I do not drink from servants."

"Mistress, or should I say Remilia, we are not in the mansion, we are in the human village as equals. I am not a servant tonight, just a succubus looking for a good time. You too are just a vampire tonight looking for a feeding," Koakuma explained with a nervous quiver in her voice. "Can't we help each other out?"

Remilia folded her arms and shook her head.

"No. I won't let you have your way with me."

"But, but we'll both feel good! It'll be our little secret!" Koakuma let out a whimper when Remilia turned her back on her and began to walk away. "I'll be gentle, I swear! Oh, what am I to do?"

Desperation was beginning to take hold. Without her release, Koakuma urges would eventually get the better of her. Her performance as Patchouli's familiar would falter and she just wouldn't be herself anymore. Fortunately, there was one last thing Koakuma could do to get Remilia's support. She took a deep breath and brought her thumb to one of her small fangs and punctured it.

Remilia stopped in mid-stride and smelled the blood from Koakuma's thumb. Curious, she turned back around and stared at the little devil as she nursed her thumb. Koakuma held out her thumb to the vampire and brought attention to the beads of crimson dripping down like sweet honey from a spigot. Servant or not, it had been much too long since Remilia had last fed from a willing victim. She approached Koakuma once again and raised her hands to grasp the bleeding thumb.

Silence settled between the two for a moment before Remilia glared up at Koakuma.

"...Our little secret, you say? I'll hold you to that, so mark my words. If you speak of this to anyone, anyone at all, I will banish you back to Makai myself."

"M-my lips are sealed, Remilia," Koakuma chirped. She looked on as the vampire lapped at the blood on her thumb before beginning to suckle. "Please, take as much as you need."

The lithe vampire mumbled an acknowledgement and continued to lick and suck at Koakuma's thumb. With her being so near and now willing, Koakuma came closer to her and began to rub her back. At first it was a simple pat here and there, but then came the massaging and more intimate touching. A serene yet playful smile graced the succubus's lips as the vampire finished her suckling and wiped her lips. She was blushing, but whether that was because of the blood or the absurdity of the situation was unknown.

"Well?" Koakuma pried.

"It's... Your blood is... Spicy," Remilia mewed. She shuttered and noticed one of Koakuma's hands on her back and the other slithering down to her thigh. "What are you-"

"Would you like more blood, Remilia?" Koakuma asked. She tilted her head and revealed more of her neck. "You can have more, but..."

Remilia didn't let her finish as she stretched up to latch onto her neck. The vampire pressed herself close to the succubus and no longer avoided the touches to her body. Despite the pain, Koakuma considered this a victory for both sides. Undoubtedly she would get what she wanted, and Remilia seemed very content with her blood. The night was only beginning for the two of them.

"Oh... Remilia, that festival my mistress told you about... I remember what it was all about now."

"Mmhm?" Remilia mumbled, only half-paying attention in her feeding.

"Every year the human village holds a Goodwill Festival where they... Oooph, you're sucking just like a baby," Koakuma cooed. She felt the young mistress press down hard on her toes and chose wisely to not press further. "They help out their fellow man, be they drunks or vagrants, and take them into their homes to care for."

Remilia disengaged herself and made a face.

"That's... That's stupid," she whined.

"Not to them, but while that means there aren't any humans about..." Koakuma nuzzled the vampire's cheeks and let loose a sultry purr. "There's bound to be an empty house so we can get comfortable."

"Then let's get comfortable," Remilia mewed. "You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours."

The succubus grasped Remilia's hand in her own and nodded, her cheeks flushed with excitement.

"It'll be our little secret," she giggled.


	2. Sexy Philosophy

With a compliant and excited Remilia Scarlet following along after her, Koakuma knew that her night was set. All that she had to do now was find a private spot so she could alleviate her urges, with her partner's help of course. She led the little vampire through the vacant streets of the human village and checked for empty, vacant houses that wouldn't mind a couple devils inside. There was bound to be at least one house that needed someone to come in and warm the beds, Goodwill Festival or not. Koakuma fiddled with the handles on many doors, careful to not wake up or disturb anyone.

"Why is your blood spicy?" Remilia asked in a hushed voice. She patted her cheeks with her free hand. "What little I drank... I'm heating up!"

"It's because I'm hot-blooded," Koakuma quipped back with a snigger. She reached up to feel her neck. "You said you didn't drink much?"

Remilia shook her head.

"No. I only tasted. I'll get what I want from you when we..." The blood in Remilia's cheeks was definitely a blush by now. "Well, when you find a place."

Finding a comfortable place was high on Koakuma's list of priorities. There was no way she would lay with Remilia in just any old place. Even a succubus had standards!

The click of an unlocked door greeted Koakuma and invited her and her partner into an uninhabited house. Most humans lived in the center of the human village and rarely at the boundaries for good reason. Rogue youkai were known to slip in and terrorize the closest houses. If any youkai were to consider the house Koakuma and Remilia were in, however, they would be in for quite the nasty surprise. The little devil beamed and led Remilia inside, mindful of awakening the humans sleeping in nearby houses.

As with most other houses in the village, the abode was modestly decorated. There was an area for meeting and greeting visitors, cooking and eating, a bathroom, and a bedroom. It was small yet quaint and fitting for no more than two people. The devilish pair kicked off their footwear and stepped into the living area. Koakuma reached for the panels concealing the bedroom and pushed them off to the side to reveal a large, plush queen-sized bed.

She felt Remilia squeeze her hand in anticipation and took that as her cue to continue. Koakuma glanced about and made sure the place was really uninhabited before taking the vampire with her to the bed. Both of them hesitated at the foot of the bed and stared at the sheets for a moment as if trying to weigh the situation at hand. Remilia quivered and fumbled with her fingers until Koakuma placed her hands on her shoulders and nudged her about. The little devil gave a comforting smile and lowered Remilia to the bed on her back.

"I'm... I'm really nervous about this," Remilia muttered, not meeting Koakuma's gaze.

Koakuma crawled onto the bed and positioned herself above the little vampire. She patted the side of her cheek.

"It's okay to be nervous, Remilia. Listen, if you have any second thoughts about this, I won't hold it against you. I don't want to pressure you into something you don't want."

"I said I'm nervous, not that I have cold feet," was the indignant reply from the vampire. "Just... You're sure you won't tell anyone? Not a word?"

A finger upon Remilia's lips silenced her and gave her a good answer. Seeing as her partner was willing to go ahead with the dance under the sheets, Koakuma chose to get started. She placed a few kisses on both cheeks before eventually entrapping Remilia's lips with her own. The vampire recoiled and wrinkled her nose, as expected, but the pecks and heat of the moment had gotten to her to the point where she did not reject a follow-up kiss. She approached it with some reluctance before allowing the succubus to ease her into the proper act.

As this transpired, Koakuma's hands drifted from the vampire's cheeks and down to her shoulders and chest. She focused on kneading the skin there through the fabric as errotically as she could. She pressed down and squeezed what she could until her fingers found the hem of Remilia's dress. After making sure the vampire was satisfied in the kissing department, and she was, Koakuma reached for and undid the ribbons and other fastenings that kept her from seeing what laid beneath the dress.

Remilia's breath hitched and her chest heaved when she noticed what Koakuma was doing. She did not reject her actions, but when the succubus managed to get her dress off and caught a glimpse of her chest, Remilia couldn't help but cover herself up. Her arms shot out and wrapped over her almost non-existent chest, her only form of modesty besides a bra. With how small the vampire's breasts were in comparison to the succubus's own, there wasn't much need for a bra anyway.

"Don't be ashamed," Koakuma purred. She eased Remilia's arms away from her chest and gave a gentle pat in the valley between her breasts. "Flat chest or not, I think you're stunning."

Koakuma ran a hand through Remilia's cerulean hair and flicked off her pink mob cap without a word. She could tell that Remilia was caught off guard by the compliment and the undressing. It was pretty cute seeing the normally proud mistress look so flustered and confused, Koakuma thought. She reached down to tug at Remilia's shoes and socks before slithering into her bloomers. The action was met with plenty of resistance from Remilia as she squirmed and shook her head.

"W-wait a minute! This isn't fair," she whined. Koakuma pouted and relinquished her hold on Remilia's bloomers before the vampire spoke up again. "Shouldn't you undress as well?"

"Eh? Oh, I thought you were about to..." The succubus shook her head and gave a wave of her hand. "Gah, you are absolutely right, Remilia. It's not fair at all. Would you like to do the honors?"

Remilia's eyes widened to teacup proportions at that idea. However, she did nod and sit up to clasp Koakuma's dress and blouse in her small hands. She paid little attention to the removal of her bloomers and instead focused on unbuttoning fabric from fabric and lifting it up to reveal the pale, peachy skin that laid beneath. Seeing how different Koakuma's skin and breasts were from her own shot a jolt of envy down Remilia's spine. Chalk it up as a case of eating good food other than blood and getting out in the sun every now and then.

It took some time for the two to undress themselves, and when they were finally on equal footing, Remilia let loose a startled whine. She wasn't too concerned with how large and luscious the succubus's breasts were or how peachy her skin was. It was to be expected for a creature of sin and taboo. What startled the mistress was the sensation of something long, slick and flexible slithering over her thigh. Koakuma's tail, and by that, a skilled extension of her being.

The tail would soon be joined by the succubus's hands as they traveled over Remilia's thighs, stomach and chest. Remilia managed to ignore the feel of the tail. With two soft hands roaming her every curve and squeezing and fondling without a care in the world, she couldn't think of much else that excited her at that moment. Her body was beginning to heat up in response to all the touches from an expert, so much that the vampire squirmed under Koakuma and struggled to keep her composure.

Koakuma giggled at the display before kissing Remilia's breasts. She wrapped her arms around the vampire and hugged her tight so she could press her own breasts against her chest. As she began to grind up and down, Koakuma took notice of how pitiful Remilia looked being the one dominated. They haven't even begun to dance and she looked like she wanted to leave right after the warm up! Koakuma, thankfully, knew just how to fix this for both parties.

She repositioned Remilia's head to rest on her shoulder. Two small pinpricks marred Koakuma's neck, a sign that the vampire had taken a taste test before yet did not indulge.

"Remilia," Koakuma cooed. Her free hand slithered down along with her tail to a place between Remilia's thighs. "Remilia, you can drink if you'd like."

"Huh?" Remilia blinked twice and looked to her handiwork on Koakuma's neck. She felt both a hand and a tail slithering between her thighs and instinctively closed her legs. "W-what are you doing?"

"Shh, it's okay. Just drink and I'll take care of the rest."

Koakuma felt some warmth radiate from Remilia's lower folds and wiggled her fingers in anticipation. With the way the vampire was reacting to all of her touches, Koakuma had half a mind to consider Remilia a virgin. There was no such thing as a five-hundred year-old virgin, but there was such a thing as a nervous socialite, or was she just quivering in anticipation? With a happy grin on her face Koakuma extended two fingers and rubbed Remilia's outer folds where it was already moist. As a reward for her boldness, Remilia eeped in surprise and sank her fangs deep into Koakuma's neck.

Just like before on the village streets, the sharp fangs hurt when they pierced Koakuma's skin. The feeling of them spilling blood was enough to make her shiver. This time Remilia wasn't tasting the blood, she was feeding. Blood rushed out of the open wounds and straight into the awaiting vampire's mouth while Koakuma kept rubbing and stroking. Both partners felt uncomfortable with each other, yet as time passed and their bodies adjusted to the sensations, pleasure overrode awkwardness.

As Remilia fed from Koakuma her whimpers pitched into soft moans at what the little devil was doing to her down below. An unbearable heat had arisen in her loins and made every little nudge and rub a treasure trove of pleasure. She bucked her hips and lurched her groin into Koakuma's touch, her body crying out for more attention. The succubus's blood wasn't just thirst-quenching and spicy, it was also terribly arousing. Remilia had a small appetite when it came to blood and didn't drink much, but here she found herself wanting to indulge just a little bit more.

Koakuma didn't mind the sensation of being drained. After all, she and Remilia were there to help each other out. Somehow the act of bloodletting had a calming yet arousing effect on Koakuma that made it easier to manage the sharp teeth in her neck. When Koakuma sensed the vampire surrender to the pleasure she was feeling she took the chance to go further. She delved into Remilia's inner folds and wiggled two fingers from within to stir up more pleasurable sensations. Just hearing the vampire moan and mew about was enough to bring a devilish smile to Koakuma's lips.

"That's a good girl," Koakuma praised, a little woozy from the blood loss. She patted Remilia's head and nuzzled her away from her neck. "Did you... Get your fill?"

Remilia whimpered and nodded in response. She wrapped her own arms around the succubus and held her tight against her body.

"I've still got a little bit to go, Remilia. Let me just..."

Koakuma managed to reposition herself atop Remilia and straddled one of her legs. Her own arousal needed to be quenched as well if the slick patch between her legs was any indication. Sensing what was happening, Remilia raised her knee and pressed it against Koakuma's slit for her convienence. The succubus began to grind her hips against Remilia's knee and leg like an overly affectionate dog, all the while her fingers played and teased with the vampire's womanhood. With the positions set once more, both Koakuma and Remilia eased themselves into a rhythm.

Sweat glistened on their bodies as they relieved each other, their moans a constant reminder of their satisfaction. Koakuma's fingers and eventually her tail trailed across every bit of skin she could reach and delved inside aching loins while Remilia panted and scratched her partner's back in attempts to find an anchor. At times the moaning became too loud for the night and had to be silenced by Koakuma's lips. They kissed and fondled every now and then between their grinding and thrusting before it all came to a sudden end.

The two devils' hips bucked against each other as they exhausted what remained of their stamina. A tsunami of ecstasy crashed down upon them both and cut through them, staggering them and leaving breathless moans in its wake. When the waves of pleasure receded, only satisfaction remained. Remilia laid back in an exhausted heap while Koakuma giggled and licked her fingers clean. While it looked like the little devil had energy to spare for another round, there was no mistaking that she had gotten exactly what she wanted.

Koakuma looked down at Remilia and traced a few circles into her chest.

"All done," she cooed. "That wasn't so bad, and you looked like you enjoyed it! Am I right?"

Another soft whimper and a weak nod answered Koakuma's question. This along with the afterglow pleased her very much. The bed the two were on was stained with sweat, as were their bodies. Seeing this, Koakuma got an idea. She left Remilia alone and crawled off the bed to rummage through the dresser nearby. While the house was uninhabited, there was bound to be a few commodities about. Sure enough, there were a few towels in the dresser that Koakuma took for herself.

She plopped herself back on the bed with Remilia and propped her up. Koakuma then began to wipe off the sweat and other unmentionables from the vampire's body. As a succubus, Koakuma liked many aspects of sex, especially the calm period where some cleanup was required.

"So, how was it?" Koakuma purred as she cleaned Remilia.

"D-different. Very different," Remilia replied. She took a spare towel and wiped her face. "It was actually... My first time with another woman..."

"Really?" The little devil stopped cleaning and stared at Remilia, dumbstruck. "You've lived for 500 years and you've never been with a woman?"

"Never. Before I came to Gensokyo, there was a time where I was quite the little heartbreaker. Men could hardly resist my charms." Remilia gave a weary smile. "When I met Patchouli and came to Gensokyo, however, my old lifestyle changed. Other than my sister, I'm the only vampire here, so I have to keep up good appearances. It's strange how people here are much more understanding about same-sex relationships."

"That's one of the perks of Gensokyo," Koakuma added. "I figure life here is hard enough on youkai and humans for them to worry about any rules concerning love."

"I'd much rather prefer to be with a man. No offense to you, of course."

"Heh, none taken!"

Koakuma moved down to Remilia's thighs and ran the towel over them. She made sure to tuck the towel in between Remilia's legs, much to the vampire's chagrin.

"How thoughtful of you," Remilia muttered. She yawned and laid back on the bed with a bemused expression. "Why am I so tired all of a sudden?"

"I usually take some energy from my 'partners'. It's nothing bad, I assure you. You'll be as good as new after a good night's sleep," Koakuma explained.

Once the two devils were all cleaned up, Koakuma tossed the towels off to the side and heaved a sigh of content. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at the ceiling in thought. What had started out as an unfortunate night devoid of humans had turned out into a romp of pleasure for two devils. While one may be lightheaded from blood loss and the other drowsy from their sexual romp, they were both satisfied with what they got. As Koakuma looked for her discarded clothing, she noticed Remilia staring at her from the bed.

"Koakuma, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, of course."

Remilia narrowed her eyes and cupped her chin in her hands.

"What is this night going to do for us? I don't want us to... Well, I don't want you to expect an encounter like this again." A childish yet authoritative tone laced Remilia's voice as she spoke. "I enjoyed what we did, but I don't want this to complicate things between us. When we're at the mansion, I expect things to be business as usual."

To Remilia's surprise, Koakuma did not look offended. Instead the succubus smiled and nodded.

"You and I are on the same boat then. We just helped each other out and happened to have a bit of fun while doing it. Nothing more, nothing less," Koakuma said with a giggle.

Undergarments were picked up and put on while dresses and other articles of clothing remained on the floor. Both Remilia and Koakuma were in tacit agreement to remain there in the abandoned house for the night before heading back to the mansion. As powerful as they were, they did not want to travel back home when they had little energy to spare. Remilia yawned again and rubbed her eyes. Sleeping there on the bed was very enticing, even more so when it was with Koakuma, at least for the night.

Koakuma busied herself with folding up discarded clothes and towels when she heard Remilia speak up again.

"How can you be so nonchalant about this?"

The succubus hesitated for a moment before turning around to face Remilia. She sat on the bed near her and placed a hand to her breast.

"I have a philosophy," Koakuma cooed.

"A philosophy regarding sex... of all things? Really?"

Koakuma shrugged.

"Hey, I've had plenty of experience to come up with a philosophy."

"Then what do you make of what we just did?"

"Well, at first I looked at it like two friends helping each other out, but then I thought it's more like sharing a nice bottle of wine together after a long, tiring day. For me, sex is one of the best, most intimate and fun acts you can do with another person, and it's pretty relaxing as well. But, like sharing a nice bottle of wine, it's just a simple get-together," Koakuma explained. "Let me ask you a question. You know all about wine, so what makes it something you'll remember or feel really satisfied about?"

Remilia blinked twice and scratched her head in confusion.

"Well... Wine alone is all well and good, but if you want to make it special, you open the right bottle at the right time and in the right circumstances. For example, you share a bottle with someone you care about during a good meal on a day that has meaning, like Valentines Day, Christmas, or after you've accomplished something great." Remilia looked up at Koakuma. "Why do you ask? What does this have to do with sex?"

"It has just about everything to do with sex," the succubus chirped. "You see, sex is always two things: physical and mental. There's no denying that it feels good to be touched, and we know it for certain in our minds that it's true. We know that it feels good, so the body and mind are both in agreement there. But here's where my wine question comes into play. You say that if you want to make a bottle of wine even better, you share it with someone you love or really care about, right?"

The vampire nodded.

"That right there is the third thing that makes sex something truly remarkable: emotional value. If you're just boning some random person for the feel good factor, you're not going to get that special jolt. They're in it to feel good as well, and they don't really care about how you feel. Ach, the few times I slept with conscious humans, they always treated me like a piece of meat," Koakuma sighed. "It felt good; there's no denying that, but I couldn't help but feel like there was something missing that I couldn't see. I eventually found it in the mansion."

"In the mansion?" Remilia repeated. "Don't tell me you have a lover stashed away there. Sakuya would have found out about that. That is... Unless..."

In an instant Remilia's expression went from curious and confused to shocked and horrified. She had a good idea as to what Koakuma was hinting at, and suffice to say she didn't much care for it. The vampire glared at Koakuma and scowled. She was about to jab her finger and curse out the succubus when an open palm cut her off.

"I... I suppose it does come as a surprise to you, but to others I thought it was plainly obvious," Koakuma grumbled with a sheepish grin. She clasped her hands together and groveled before Remilia. "Yes, my mistress and I are close. She is my lover, and I am hers. I assure you that I never intend to harm her in any way."

"If Patchy's your lover, that means that you two-"

"We've made love plenty of times, I won't lie," Koakuma shamelessly interjected. She could see that Remilia was concerned and tried to put her at ease. "But what makes it different from sleeping with ordinary humans is that emotional value. She cares about me. She enjoys my company, listens to what I have to say and she understands me too. When she takes me to bed with her and holds me tight, I feel... Loved. Because she loves and respects me as who I am, the ecstasy of the moment is greater than anything I could ever get from anybody else."

"Do you care about her?" Remilia questioned, her tone grim.

"Absolutely. If I hadn't met her, I wouldn't know what it felt like to really love somebody or be cared about, let alone respected. Besides, I would have never realized the emotional value in sex, and develop my philosophy, if she hadn't approached me one day." Koakuma patted Remilia's shoulder and chuckled at how she folded her arms and pouted. "Are you still angry with me?"

"Yes, but not because you and Patchy are all coupled up." Remilia grimaced and gestured to her body. "If you two are sleeping together and doing all the stuff lovers do, why are you out here in the human village sleeping with me and others? Is Patchy not good enough for you? With your status as a servant, you can't get much better than her."

Koakuma smirked and shook her head.

"You do realize this is Patchouli we are talking about, right? Most of the time she's either ill or too tired to be up for anything physical. But when she's healthy, even for one night, she counts on me to make her feel wonderful."

The point was made, though it still hurt to hear it. Patchouli Knowledge was extraordinarily smart and gifted with powerful magical abilities, but that came at a cost to her health. She secluded herself within her grand library, her domain, and hardly ever left unless there was an emergency. Her sedentary lifestyle came with her positions as a librarian, scholar and magician, as did her inborn frailty. The body was weak, but that only meant that the mind was sharper than any blade in compensation.

Remilia held her cheeks in her hands and groaned.

"I want to pass out... The sex was one thing, now this conversation is starting to really tire me out."

"Don't worry Remilia, I assure you that I'm treating Patchouli-sama well. Besides, if you really want to know why I go out and sleep with others, part of it is because, yes, I am a succubus who needs to control her urges and Patchouli-sama isn't always up for lovemaking, but there's more to it."

"What more is there?" Remilia asked.

The two devils shuffled about and decided to slide under the sheets of the bed as they spoke. It was a strange turn of events; having sex, discussing strange philosophy and arguing over a woman who wasn't present. The afterglow had worn off by then, as did the satisfaction, but the two devils were still pleased with how the night had been for the most part. Koakuma put some distance between her and Remilia with a small throw pillow and wagged her finger.

"You see, when I sleep with others and take some of their energy, I don't just keep it for myself. I transfer that energy over to someone who needs it, and I think you know just who that someone is and how I'd give them energy," Koakuma cooed.

Remilia shivered at that and sank under the covers of the bed. She pressed a pillow over her head and whined.

"Okay, okay, fine, you've got it all figured out." She mumbled to herself, "At least now I know where she gets the nerve to head outside every now and then..."

Koakuma propped herself up on her side and gave a devilish grin to Remilia.

"So, now that you know what I do with the energy, what do you say we go for another round? The night's still young, right?"

A sharp giggle pierced the air and settled into a bout of nervous laughter for both parties.

"Yeah... No," Remilia snorted. She took the pillow off of her and slammed it down upon Koakuma's head. "Go to sleep. And Koakuma?"

"Ugh... Yeah?"

The little vampire smiled and leaned over to place a peck on the succubus's cheek. Koakuma blushed and rubbed her cheek, dumbfounded that Remilia had given her a kiss of her own volition.

"Thanks. I really did have fun tonight."

"Y-you're welcome, Remilia!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what in sam hell I was thinking when I wrote this, your guess is as good as mine! No, but seriously, I wanted to explain a philosophy through Koakuma and this was the result.


	3. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit Sexual Content. - Yes, even more so than the previous chapter. Do you degenerates like handholding?

Dust fluttered about as a grand burst of magical energy shook Voile. Books rattled on their shelves while lanterns clanked against their constraints. Flames nearly died as the energy burst shot through corridors, aisles and hanging walkways only to reignite and burn with greater intensity. Soon a woman's coughing fit cut through the grand library before transitioning into a series of wheezes, uncontrollable sneezing, hacks and a final bout of coughing, all in that order. It almost seemed like someone was about to suffer a heart attack if things dragged on, but soon after the dust had all settled the coughing stopped and was replaced with a grand whoop of victory, no matter how uncharacteristic it sounded.

"Aha! Succès doux! It works, it works!"

Patchouli Knowledge wasn't one to hoot and holler at victories, but this one was a special case.

Rooted right in the middle of Voile was a raised, rounded platform constructed out of pure steel. The circumference was as large as a plush bed and the height was only about an inch or so off the floor, and in all honesty the entire thing wasn't much of a marvel. There was, however, a pedestal in the center of the platform with sparks of energy crackling around it. Held above the pedestal and encased in thick glass was a small, diamond-shaped crystal of strange design that was radiating with power, albeit as much as a lightbulb would. Nevertheless, the crystal was holding strong as it levitated within its container, and that was enough for Patchouli.

The violet-haired magician beamed and stood nearby. Weeks upon months of careful planning and research awarded Patchouli with the idea that she could create a core energy source for Voile. At first she thought little of the idea and figured it was nothing more than a gimmick to power a music box or something trivial, but as time passed she realized that she could save so much on resources by pooling energy from nature and other sources. All those sconces and lanterns burned up precious wax and oil that could potentially dribble onto or burn priceless books and artifacts, so Patchouli figured a few 'electric' lights were just what the library needed. Thanks to her efforts and a little help from the ingenious kappas, the core was humming and looking safe and sound.

But the enhanced lighting wasn't the biggest reason why she went ahead with this newfangled core design. It was no secret that Patchouli Knowledge was a genius who had near endless magical potential, but that fact was marred by her terrible health. Her anemia and asthma took a lot out of her and, while it could be treated somewhat with enough magical energy to the point where she could enjoy a day or so of being completely healthy, she didn't have much energy to use. Times where she wanted to do research or enjoy a hobby were instead filled with bedrest because she didn't have the energy for moving. The core that Patchouli now had on hand would be able to store plenty of energy and give it out whenever the magician needed it the most.

In short, Patchouli would now be able to control when she was waylaid by her illnesses and when she was completely healthy. This ability was quite a ways away from what the tiny, diamond-shaped core could achieve, but Patchouli was pleased with what she had now, and better yet, filled with hope for the future.

"That's quite a healthy glow," Patchouli observed. She approached the floating core and, with a flick of her wrist, sent the gem and its pedestal down into the steel platform where it could be protected; where it could accumulate more energy. "I'll have to thoroughly thank those kappas. Ah, but first, I should record all this… Now, where did I put my- Ough…"

Patchouli's vision blurred as fatigue set in. To 'jumpstart' the core, she had supplied it with a hearty dose of her own energy, which in turn made her exceptionally weak. She rubbed at her eyes and massaged her temples as her knees quivered before buckling and sending her to the floorboards with an audible squeak of discomfort. Luckily Patchouli was a very… cushioned individual.

"Haa… Bless these bodacious hips of mine."

While Patchouli tried to catch her breath a sweet and sensual voice swept up from behind her and provided some relief.

"Mistress?" It had to have been Koakuma, that plucky red-haired succubus. She dropped down from a hanging walkway and dropped a string of new electric lights at her feet as she dashed over to her mistress. "Mistress! Are you alright?"

"Please, Koakuma, there's no need for the dramatics. I'm quite fine. Just a little… Just a little exhausted." The magician looked to her concerned servant and smiled as she raised a hand to her. "Would you kindly help me up?"

Koakuma would do just that, but first she wanted to take care of something. She approached her downed mistress, got down her knees beside her and wrapped her up in a crushing embrace complete with a string of affectionate pecks to her cheeks and neck. It wasn't unlike Koakuma to do this, not since she and her mistress became more intimate, but it always took Patchouli by surprise. The adorable squeak coupled with the bright blush in Patchouli's cheeks was all that Koakuma needed to be assured of her health. When the succubus was finished she took her mistress' hand and helped her back onto her feet.

"Well, you feel fine to me," Koakuma chirped. "And look at you! A healthy blush!"

Patchouli blushed a little deeper and began to giggle at her succubus' antics, at least until she started to wheeze and fall limp again.

"Did you really have to power the core yourself? I told you that I was more than happy to do it in your stead if you had only waited for me."

"You'll have to forgive my impatience, Koakuma. We accomplished so much over the past few weeks, and tonight was no different. I just wanted the gratification from a grand accomplishment."

"And what would have happened if you gave too much energy?"

"I imagine that you'd be there for me just as you are here for me now," Patchouli replied with a pleased grin. Koakuma opened her mouth to retort but was silenced by the violet-haired magician's finger on her lips. "Oh hush now. All's well that ends well. Come a few weeks and the core will have plenty of pure, natural energy generated for me to utilize. And if not, at least the lights you've strung up throughout the library are giving off a radiant glow. Finding things will be so much easier now."

The magician brushed dust off of her knees and robes as Koakuma held her steady.

"Now comes the most abhorrent part of this entire scheme: observation and recording."

"Ah, yes, I figured as much," Koakuma replied with a soft frown. "Well, the both of us can handle that tomorrow and the days that follow."

"Tomorrow? Oh no, heavens no." Patchouli turned to gesture to Voile's new core. "While things have turned out well, the core will still need supervision. We should keep watch over it for at least ten hours or so just to make sure that Murphy's Law doesn't apply."

"T-ten hours? Ten hours straight? Mistress, don't you think that you're being just a little paranoid?" Koakuma's voice trailed off before she could finish that sentence. She knew the answer already and though Patchouli wasn't paranoid she was still as stubborn as a mule. "You don't-"

"I'm never paranoid," Patchouli shot back in a haughty tone of voice. "Merely cautious."

"Ten hours without sleep… Forgive me for saying so, mistress, but you don't look like you can stand just one hour."

The gears in Patchouli's head began to churn as she let that information cut into her. The familiar had an important point. Even if she relied on coffee, stimulants and other unorthodox methods of staying awake and attentive, at the most it would allow her to stay up for a couple hours. Even if by some miracle Patchouli was able to stay up for ten hours as she noted before, by the time those ten hours were over the magician would be little more than a brainless husk deprived of both magical energy and the basic need for sleep. For a moment Patchouli thought about giving in, about bending to Koakuma's concerns and putting the matter to rest as she did the same.

But Patchouli Knowledge was stubborn for good reason, and all those years of reading books had exposed her to a wide variety of characters both real and imagined who were good at getting what they wanted.

"Ach, you're right, Koakuma. Absolument raison," she said as she turned back to her familiar. "Without the proper energy I will run myself ragged, so I should retire and check back on the core in the morning."

Koakuma smiled as if she had won the argument, if it could be called that.

"That would be best," she replied. "Some rest after such a breakthrough, no, a momentous occasion such as this, would do you plenty of good."

"Hmm… Actually rest could do us both some good, and you'll understand, Koakuma, if it's selfish or borderline insane of me to say so," Patchouli cooed as a strange smile grew on her lips, "but I simply cannot allow you to keep me from studying the core."

The red-haired familiar should have felt her stomach drop at those words, but when she noticed Patchouli's smile twist and contort into an impish one, her face burst with heat.

"A good mistress knows where her familiar runs off to every now and then. You came back from the Goodwill Festival in the Human Village in high spirits the other day, but I was far too busy to inquire." Patchouli tapped her chin in thought for a moment before flicking her hand in a nonchalant fashion. It was clear that she delighted in the nervous quivering her familiar was doing. "I doubt that I need to remind you that you have no obligation to tell me your secrets, nor do you have any obligation to give me any energy you have rightfully earned."

"Y-yes, but you and I have a schedule for this-"

"And the Goodwill Festival has thrown things into disarray," Patchouli replied as she continued to maintain that smile of hers. "Again, you have no obligations. You could disregard my words as the ravings of a ragged woman, turn away and leave me to rest and we could both forget about this conversation. Ah, but Koakuma, certainly you can find it in your heart to give your stubborn, stubborn mistress something."

There were times where Koakuma wondered who was the better seductress. She had very little trouble getting into the pants of mortal men, sneaking into houses to lay with the unknowing and working her charms on the reluctant to make sure things were one-hundred percent consensual, but when it came to her mistress Koakuma's charming, charismatic skills dulled faster than a blade against stone. Patchouli, as far as the succubus knew, had never laid with another being, nor was she known to entertain herself in private. She was studious, aloof and either oblivious to sexual advances or uncaring to the point of being asexual. And yet when she was with Koakuma she never failed to get her way; to seduce this succubus and leave her wanting for more.

And damn it all if Patchouli's toying tone didn't make Koakuma feel both guilty and excited.

"I… I mean, I'm… I'm sure I can give you something…"

"Hopefully it won't be a little spark of energy. Call me greedy if you must, but I'm ever so eager to bear witness to the energy you've collected." A sultry gleam appeared in Patchouli's eye. "Well then, come along now, little devil."

A shudder of excitement shot up Koakuma's spine as Patchouli turned around and walked away. The scenario seemed so familiar, almost as if it was a case of deja vu, and yet Koakuma had the feeling that things would play out very, very differently for her and her mistress.

"Uh… Well, as you wish, mistress," Koakuma squeaked

"Please, Koakuma, be honest with yourself. You want this as much as I do despite the circumstances."

Despite what Koakuma tried to make others believe, her nature as a succubus meant an increased sex drive and repressed inhibitions regarding such hedonistic activities. If someone was eager and willing to have a good time with Koakuma, she would have to have a very good reason for not obliging them. Blushing and squirming like a schoolgirl caught red handed by her crush, the red headed devil followed her mistress without another word.

* * *

As Koakuma stood off to the side in her mistress' private quarters Patchouli went to work putting things in their proper place for what she planned on doing. Books and trinkets were scooped up and put away while lanterns and lights were extinguished. In due time the bedroom was as clean and immaculate as the day it was first furnished, though it was now quite dark. But that wasn't a problem for Patchouli. She snapped her fingers and willed forth a plume of flame from her fingertips before going about the room and placing down several tall candles, of which she lit as soon as they were in the right position. In a minute the room was bathed in a warm and erotic orange glow.

"There we are. Mood lighting at its finest, and I do hope that- Oh?" Patchouli sniffed the air. "Scented candles… Lavender, I believe… How thoughtful, Koakuma. Hmm, but that's more suited for a calm, thoughtful meditation than for what we're about to do."

The little devil refused to comment on that. Instead she remained by her mistress' bed with that same distressed and embarrassed look on her face that she had when she came in, and now she was messing with the hem of her dress.

"Inspecting the walls, are you? No need. The seals haven't degraded since we reinforced them last, and knowing you, there's no possible way any energy will escape the confines of… the confines of this- Koakuma, just what is the matter with you?" Patchouli asked as concern seeped back into her tone. She stepped over to the familiar and gasped when Koakuma flinched away. "I… Koakuma, did I come on too strong? I apologize. I wouldn't have asked this of you if I knew for certain that you wouldn't consent to it, and now seeing you like this, well-"

"No, no, it's not that," Koakuma muttered in reply. She refused to meet her mistress' gaze and continued to fiddle with the hem of her dress before turning her body to the side. "Patchouli, you were right. I do want this; as have I wanted every single one of our… 'sessions'. But there's something I need to tell you."

"Please, Koakuma," Patchouli cooed. "You know that you can tell me whatever is on your mind without fear of reproach."

Ordinarily that wouldn't be true for most master-servant relationships, but Patchouli Knowledge was an understanding mistress. Instead of tossing her servant back to Makai or caging her upon learning of those succubus urges, Patchouli chose to be understanding and then, once the years had flown by and support had been cemented, accommodating.

"When I came back from the Human Village yesterday morning, I felt good. Really, really good. The energy I got from…" Koakuma coughed into her hand. "From uh, some really virile humans, was more than I ever had before in my life. I was planning on giving most, if not all of it, to you, but…"

Patchouli then noticed that Koakuma was doing her best to cover her crotch and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well… mistress, you are aware that when it comes to succubi and energy we gather, we're a bit of a wildcard? The erm, energy manifests itself in a variety of ways, such as new personality quirks, increased or decreased sex drive and so on. The stuff I got from that night, well, it's so potent that… uh…"

"Koakuma, it's alright. You can show me."

Despite all the craziness in the world and yokai turning on one another, Koakuma could always count on her mistress to be kind and willing. And so she turned right back around to face her mistress with her hands on her dress skirt. The devil reached around, unclasped the right buckles and notches and let the article of clothing fall before she began to slide her black panties down her legs. And what Patchouli saw made her jaw drop.

There was something between Koakuma's legs. No sugarcoating it. It was a prick of profound proportions, a dick that defied description, a cock fit for casual coitus, and so on and so forth. An absurd observation to be sure, but what else could be said for such an absurd member?

"Saints alive!" Patchouli gasped. She clasped her hands over her mouth and couldn't help but stare. "Koakuma, this is… this is…"

"Awful," Koakuma whimpered as she tried to hide the incompatible organ. "I must look like some kind of freak to you."

"Ooh, no. Heavens no," Patchouli reassured as she came closer. She placed her hands on the devil's shoulders and cooed. "Koakuma, you never look anything less than beautiful. And besides, though this is something neither of us have ever experienced before, given our previous sessions, is this really that different? No, no… Let me rephrase that." Patchouli patted Koakuma's cheek and let her free hand rest on her hip. "Is this really all that bad?"

The little devil found it hard to concentrate on anything other than the soft hand creeping around her waist to her crotch, but soon she nodded. Before Patchouli and Koakuma settled on something slow and sensual, they had tried out a variety of different scenarios. Bindings, roleplay, by-the-book and no-nonsense approaches and even ethereal tentacles were used in attempts to siphon energy from Koakuma for Patchouli to use. Personally Patchouli enjoyed the tentacles, but Koakuma always fidgeted and expressed so many concerns that the two had to meet in the middle. In short, they had tried so many things that Koakuma as a futanari really wasn't anything to write home about.

"I suppose not," Koakuma replied. She began to chuckle, but soon that was punctuated by a startled gasp. "Aah!"

Patchouli giggled as her fingers trailed up the length of Koakuma's cock. She wasn't beating around the bush tonight.

"Oooh, so I see that it's functional, and oh-so-sensitive as well. This will be very, very interesting… And pleasurable for the both of us," Patchouli said. She let her fingers curl around the girth to get a good feel for it before raising her hands back up to the devil's shoulders. "Do you want me, Koakuma?"

"Of course I want-" Koakuma cut herself off, took a second to compose herself then nodded. "Yes, yes I want you, mistress… Even if I am like this right now. Please, give me a solid answer; some clarity here. Do you want me?"

"So uncertain! Koakuma, the addition of this… fine organ hasn't sullied my feelings at all." Patchouli took a step back from Koakuma and spread out her arms. "Now, enough talking."

Like a loyal hound Koakuma strode forward and took Patchouli by storm. She wrapped an arm around the magician's waist while a hand shot up to grasp the back of her head, and soon her lips were mashed tight against the frail magician's own. Though Koakuma was still somewhat unnerved by the member now straining against her mistress' thigh, her desire, infatuation and species' infamous lust was far too strong and easily overcame whatever weak inhibitions she tried to hang onto. Patchouli to her credit pressed her body against her familiar and reciprocated the kiss with the same enthusiasm, perhaps more. No matter what an onlooker assumed at first glance, the sickly, soft-spoken magician was in charge here. Her hot breath rushed over Koakuma's lips whenever she pulled away while soft, muffled whimpers of joy helped to signal the beginnings of an unforgettable night.

Heads twisting and hands roaming, the two continued to kiss there at the foot of the bed until Patchouli grasped Koakuma and ripped her away from her body. Normally so emotionally subdued, the magician had a provocative smile on her face as her hands went from the little devil's arms to her white blouse. Breathless Koakuma looked on as Patchouli nipped at her buttons and roused the bit of clothing down from under her black vest and necktie. There was no effort to take off anything else other than the shoes and socks; an observation that soon gave way to confusion.

"Eh? Should I take these off?" Koakuma mused aloud as she shot a cursory glance towards her vest and necktie.

Patchouli grasped the tip of that signature necktie and slid her hand up to the knot at Koakuma's neck. Her other hand nudged the vest flaps aside so that the succubus' perky breasts could stand out on their own. A lecherous woman would have entertained herself by staring at those supple mounds and the rosy-red nipples atop them for hours on end, yet Patchouli's violet eyes were still fixed on Koakuma's own crimson pair as the fingers curled around the necktie slid off and sailed up the devil's throat to her jawline.

"What a thing to say, mistress!"

"Is it? Hm… No matter." Delicate hands conditioned for turning pages soon drifted over to the laces keeping Patchouli's purple nightgown and robes together. The simplest of pulls was all that it took for everything to unravel and pool around her feet. "My body is yours to do with as you please."

Once again, Koakuma strode forward, but this time her hands went up to cup her mistress' larger, plump breasts. Like an exuberant lover she began to squeeze, knead and manipulate to her heart's content. Whether through magic or good fortune, Patchouli had a bust that many could only dream of, and Koakuma found herself counting her blessings that she was able to grope them so. With the violet-haired woman twitching before her, Koakuma lifted those supple breasts and stooped down just enough to blow cool, refreshing air against the undersides of her sensitive mounds. After that, the thumbs came into play by tweaking and grinding against the undersides, then they flicked up to rub against Patchouli's nipples.

At first Patchouli was content with gentle panting and squirming, but when Koakuma leaned in close and dug her nose into the valley between her breasts complete with a long, sensual lick, the magician let out a moan that spoke volumes.

"Oui… Y-you know just how to-"

Another lick straight up through the valley silenced Patchouli and sent tremors of pleasure across her form. Taking advantage of this, Koakuma nudged her mistress back and, with a little push, took her down to the bed.

"That's enough foreplay for now," Koakuma said. She crawled upon the bed and positioned herself over her mistress. "I mean, that is unless you wa-"

"No, no, you're quite right Koakuma," Patchouli interjected. She made sure that the both of them were comfortable there on the bed before sitting up and tugging Koakuma closer, even if that meant that one of her hands was now wound around the little devil's cock. "Let's get to business."

And with that said, Koakuma pushed her hips forward. Patchouli guided the devil's dick straight towards her silken nether regions and bit her lip when the two connected. First the head, then a few inches, then the whole thing. Koakuma's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when she felt how wet and tight her mistress was. Every inch provided Koakuma with plenty of pleasurable resistance to the point where it seemed like Patchouli was squeezing her. It was such a surprise that Patchouli was that wet down there, but even a succubus could understand that the body worked independently from the mind.

No matter how calm and collected Patchouli tried to appear, she was as excited and aroused as any other woman could be in such a situation.

"Nngaah! Koa!" Patchouli cried out.

The little devil recoiled on reflex, but she couldn't pull out. Patchouli had raised her legs and locked them behind Koakuma's hips to keep her in place. Once the initial shock wore off, Koakuma realized that Patchouli wasn't in pain, but that she was writhing in pure pleasure. The magician was beaming, her breasts were heaving and her heart was beating with such fury that Koakuma couldn't deny giving out a ragged pump with her hips. When that elicited an adorable moan, well, things soon got heated.

"Is it… anything like my tail?" asked the succubus as she pressed her palms into the padded quilt of her mistress' bed. Her crimson eyes grew hazy as the sensations from her twitching cock shot up her spine. "Gods, mistress… Th-this is all so strange, yet so… you're so tight!"

"So strange, so different, so lovely!" Patchouli mewled. She laid back with her arms resting above her head; her body sprawled out as if she was on full display before Koakuma's sight. "Better than your tail! Please, don't hesitate! Keep going!"

Breathlessly Koakuma obliged her mistress and focused more on the motion of her hips. Though she was out of her element being a futanari, the way Patchouli squirmed beneath her and let loose little mewls and incoherent praises kept the little devil motivated to please her lover as much as she was able. She dragged her cock left and right, pulled it out just enough so that the tip was barely inside before plunging back in and so much more as if this was her slick, rubbery tail, even though the tail was writhing and wriggling happily above the little devil's posterior. Those raw, sensitive nerves hidden away in Patchouli's wet cunny were being treated to a grand buffet of hedonistic pleasure every time Koakuma's cock scraped against her inner walls, and to say nothing of when the thick, bulbous head kissed the entrance to the magician's womb.

Still, there was no pain, yet Koakuma didn't want to tempt fate by delving deeper. Instead she sank herself down as comfortably as she could get inside her mistress until her sensitive and still-feminine slit, which resided very close to the base of the devil's cock, was pressed tight against Patchouli's own. The heat and euphoria of the act swirled about in Koakuma's mind and made her vision hazy as if she was about to pass out. Patchouli, on the other hand, didn't keep her reaction to herself. With Koakuma buried so deep and so erotically inside her now the magician arched her back and thrust her chest up into the air as her lips pursed in rapture. Her hips quaked with energy before she couldn't help but squeal and slide just a little tighter against her succubus.

"Mistress! Y-you're too tight! I can't…" Koakuma let loose a pitiful whimper as she struggled to hold on. In the midst of all the excitement and sublime tightness Koakuma kept thrusting to and fro as if it would help calm things down. Obviously such a thing wasn't possible, but to her credit the succubus managed to hold on for another minute while Patchouli writhed beneath her form like some treasured prize. "Mwuaah… Haa!"

A whirlwind of pleasured moans echoed throughout the room and increased in both tempo and volume as the two thrashed about on the throes of passion. Koakuma kept doing what she did best and continued to piston deep within her mistress' sopping-wet cunny until the tightness and the twitching of her cock became too much for her to bear. Patchouli hadn't been commentating as much as her servant had, but from the way her eyes were near slits to how her teeth were gritted it was clear that she was nearing her end. Using what little strength she had Patchouli reached up to grasp Koakuma's red necktie and bring her down to her level for a kiss- a sloppy, misaligned kiss that soon transitioned into a shuddering, passionate one.

There was no mistaking the intent contained within that kiss. Whereas a crafty mistress would take advantage of how Koakuma served as a siphon for energy and never once consider how it made the poor devil feel, Patchouli wanted to reassure her that she cared, that she loved and adored her servant, and that she couldn't and wouldn't dare perform such a debaucherous act with anyone else. Knowing this- and being touched from the reassurance nonetheless- Koakuma just couldn't keep her happiness to herself. She snaked her hands underneath her mistress' form and held her tight as she pressed her hips down tight and plunged the entire length of her cock deep within those quivering folds; deep enough so that the very tip was pressed against Patchouli's cervix.

Nevermind the beautiful moaning duet that resulted from such a climax. Koakuma's member pulsed and soon filled her mistress' womb with something that not even she expected. It felt so hot and thick, yet almost weightless. Simply put, the energy stored within Koakuma's 'core' had been released as a tangible vapor; the very same substance that swirled around a magician's body whenever they invoked spells or practiced magic. Spurt after spurt of this vapor came shooting out until Koakuma reached her limit. Feeling drained in both the literal and metaphorical sense, the red-haired devil fell to the side and laid next to her mistress as the two of them panted, huffed and smiled.

"Amazing… Given the equipment you had to work with Koakuma, your performance was nothing short of amazing… Dare I say, legendary!"

Koakuma laughed despite the embarrassed blush in her cheeks.

"L-legendary? Mistress, I'm flattered, believe me, I am… But legendary? I wouldn't mind if 'my little friend' somehow faded away into obscurity." The devil glanced down at her sweat-covered form, trembled as a pleasurable aftershock racked her body then returned her gaze to her mistress. "Ah, at least I'm back to-"

Her head whipped back to stare at her crotch in one of the fastest double-takes in her life. There standing as proud and as erect as before was that thick, throbbing cock, and it was still rooted between Koakuma's legs.

"Eeeeh!?"

"What? What's the matter?" Patchouli propped herself up so she could get a look at what was bothering her succubus. "Oh. Oh! That's surprising, isn't it?"

"Am I… Am I gonna be stuck with this thing forever?" Koakuma whined.

"Don't be silly. You said that you had so much energy from your previous trip that it manifested itself as this… conduit," Patchouli reassured. "Logically, this means… Hmm…"

Before Koakuma could question her mistress she received another surprise. Because of the mana she had 'injected' her mistress with the violet-haired woman looked positively radiant, healthier than ever and filled with energy, though that wasn't to say that she wasn't beautiful to begin with. The woman swung her leg over her servant and sat up to position herself upon the devil's hips with her slick cunny pressed tight against the base of that shaft that only a minute ago had been delivering her crazy amounts of pleasure. Cooing as if she was already painfully aroused again, Patchouli began to rock her hips back and forth in a slow rhythm.

"Mistress! What are you doing?"

"Shh… I can tell that this member of yours is embarrassing for you, even more so since it hasn't gone away yet. The only option we have is for me to relieve you." Patchouli straightened up and brought her hands to her plump breasts so she could grope and lift them. She knew just how much her servant liked to look at them. "Quid pro quo, Koakuma. I'll take what remaining energy you have left and return your body to normal. So please, lie back… Let your mistress take care of you."

The tone Patchouli used at the end caused a shiver of alarming delight to shoot up Koakuma's spine. Though most of the time Patchouli spoke in a low, monotonous tone of voice with brief bursts of energy and genuine emotion, the past hour had been filled with all kinds of affectionate, loving and sultry tones. This one in particular reminded Koakuma of herself when she had confidence in spades. Come to think of it, it reminded her more of how a succubus spoke. With a scoff of disbelief Koakuma fell back against the sheets of her mistress' bed and obliged her order; that energy swirling about in Patchouli's body had gone straight to her head and made her friskier than a demon of desire!

But Koakuma would be lying if she said that this wasn't incredibly hot!

"W-who's the succubus now?" cooed the devil.

The violet-haired magician shot her servant a provocative grin before she raised her hips, slid forward and promptly lowered herself down upon that still throbbing, still painfully-erect cock. Patchouli moaned and trembled there; she was very sensitive after the first session and already she could feel her innermost sanctum shiver as if pleading for her to reconsider. But she had been filled with so much energy that there was no point in letting it go to waste, and Koakuma had been such a good familiar to her that it would be a damn shame to leave her like this. Her breasts bounced as she moved about to make herself comfortable before she eventually found a good position leaning ever so slightly over her darling servant.

Patchouli lifted herself up, paused, then came back down with a resounding smack as the meat of her thighs slapped against Koakuma's hips. The sensation of Koakuma's cock rising and falling within her with every bounce she made threatened to topple the magician over, yet with a hand sprawled out upon that devil's chest Patchouli regained her stability. With each movement of her hips and each raspy moan that escaped her lips it was apparent that she wasn't doing this for the sake of energy anymore. This was sex- pure, rapturous, hedonistic sex that would make a succubus envious. But Patchouli never forgot who she was doing this with. Yes, it was sex… But it was also lovemaking in a sense.

"Does this feel good?" Patchouli whimpered as she kept going. She closed her eyes and focused on the increasing tempo as her sweat-covered body shined in the erotic orange candlelight. "Haa… I'd… I keep underestimating how good this feels… Heehee, th-this is actually quite fun!" The magician paused in her ministrations and trailed her fingers up and around Koakuma's breasts. "Come come! Move your hips, even if just a little!"

It didn't bother Koakuma that she was now completely submissive, or that she was practically being used now. Gods, did she adore her mistress too much to defy her! She nodded, mewled something incoherent and reached out to grasp at her mistress' hands to keep her steady as she bucked her hips up against one of her bounces. Another lewd smack filled the room only to be repeated with several others as the two organized and carried out their lovemaking to the best of their abilities. Using Koakuma as an anchor helped Patchouli to put more force into her hips; her pussy easily shifted around the shape of the succubus' cock and closed in as if trying to keep it pinned, which meant that every subsequent thrust and bounce made the magician's head spin. Thin fluid trickled down Patchouli's inner thighs as if her cunny was nothing more than a leaky spigot, but it didn't bother Koakuma in the slightest. No, it just made things even more heated!

Using what little energy she had left in her breast Koakuma squeezed her mistress' hands and whimpered.

"Mistress… Please, I can't hold on much longer. I want you to-"

Knowing what her succubus wanted, Patchouli slipped her hands out from Koakuma's grasp and to her wrists only to tug on them in an effort to pull her succubus into a sitting position. The poor red-headed devil was nearing her end, but Patchouli didn't want to go out with a whimper. She wrapped her arms around her familiar's back, hugged her tight and gave her a deep kiss while her hips slid back and forth at an increased, frantic pace. Her inner walls were convulsing at this point as each thrust by Koakuma only served to make the magician tighter, tighter and tighter still. Neither of them could handle it anymore. So, with Patchouli's body about to give out, she held her familiar close and felt her hips buck wildly out of her control as Koakuma's did the same.

Again, a duet comprised solely of moans, mewls and whimpers echoed throughout the room as Patchouli received all that Koakuma had to give her. Fresh mana poured throughout the magician's form to reinvigorate her body, mind and soul, yet the energy released from such an extraordinary orgasm was far too much for her to handle. She writhed in the aftershocks of pleasure before Koakuma broke off from her hold and fell to the bedsheets like a sack of potatoes. If Patchouli had been a true succubus, Koakuma would have been nothing but a shrunken husk of a woman at that point. Thankfully there was no harm at all, though the succubus certainly felt drained.

"Haaa… Mmmh, oh I feel… I feel so divine!"

Patchouli raised her arms and stretched for a moment before shaking her head as if she had been doused with cold water. If she had looked radiant before, the mistress of Voile now looked like an absolute bombshell now. Pleased with what she had been given, Patchouli took a moment to look over at her servant.

"Good news, Koakuma! I am… I am positively radiant with energy- I can feel it in my veins down to my very core- so now I believe I am more than capable of keeping watch over Voile's core for the rest of the night… And perhaps several days to come!" Patchouli looked down at where she and Koakuma had been so intimately connected and blinked. "Oh, and you're back to normal." Beat. "Aha! You're back to normal! How do you feel?"

Koakuma would have leaped to her feet and rushed to a mirror to look at her body; perhaps even whoop in joy as that male organ had vanished and returned her body to normal. Alas, the succubus had been ridden hard and put away wet. The only movements that came from her were little spasms and the rise and fall of her chest as she panted.

"Mistress…"

"Oh, you poor thing," Patchouli cooed. She slid forward and cupped her little devil's chin as she came down to give her a prolonged peck. "Heh… Adorable. Thank you very much, Koakuma, for all your hard work tonight. Normally duty is its own reward, but you look like you very much enjoyed all of this overtime, no?"

Though Koakuma remained silent- whether by choice or because of sheer exhaustion- she just had to smile at her mistress. Patchouli sat there with her servant for another minute or so, idly brushing away strands of hair that had clung to the succubus' face or rubbing her arms and legs in an attempt to calm her body down, until the desire to get back to that newfangled core in the center of Voile took hold once again. She slid off of the bed, quickly washed the sweat and sex from her body with a simple spell and buttoned on her robes before turning back to her incapacitated familiar. With a snap of Patchouli's fingers the bedsheets were pulled out from underneath the succubus, lifted up and then draped over her body.

The mistress made sure that Koakuma was comfortable, that she had fallen asleep, before placing yet another peck down upon her.

"Sleep tight, my devilish love…"


End file.
